14mei hunkai ver
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: jongin tanpa alasan merasa takut pada sehun. temn sekelasnya, ada apa dengan sosok sehun? dan bagaimana hubungan luhan siluman anjing putih dengan minseok? silahkan baca.. hunkai ft lumin boyxboy


*14 MEI (HUNKAI VER)*

CAST

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berkulit tan melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya, dan saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dia hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat seorang. Bukan, namja manis itu berpikir mahluk di depannya tak dapat di deskripsikan sebagai seseorang karna mahluk di depannya memang bukan orang melainkan hantu wanita yang terus berkeliaran di sisinya ahir ahir ini.

"MINSEOOK HYUNG BISA KAU SINGKIRKAN MAHLUK INI DARIKU "

Teriakan menggema itu mengawali pagi di keluarga choi , minseok yang di teriyaki hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"YAKKK CHOI JONGIN BERHENTI BERTERIAK SEPERTI SEORANG GADIS"

"YAKKK EOMMA MENGATAKAN ANAK EOMMA YANG TAMPAN INI SEORANG GADIS, EOMMA JAHAT SEKALI "

"YAKKK ANAK NAKAL CEPAT TURUN BUKANNYA MALAH BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU"

"EOMMA TAK SADARKAH JIKA KAU PUN SEKARANG SEDANG BERTERIAK "

"TURUNNN SEKARANG CHOI JONGIN"

"AKU TAK BISA BERGERAK EOMMMA "

"LANGKAHI SAJA HANTU WANITA ITU "

" AKAN KU LAKUKAN JIKA AKU BISA DARI TADI EOMMA "

Sejenak suasana di rumah itu yang tadinya penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan dari dua namja manis kini mendadak hening.

SREEEKKK

Suara geseran kursi memecah keheningan dan pelakunya adalah minseok, minseok membungukkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas atau lebih tepatnya kamar jongin – namja manis berkulit tan- . minseok menghelankan nafasnya saat jongin tetap berdiri di depan sesosok yeoja yang duduk tepat di depannya dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai tak beraturan di lantai depan pintu kamar jongin, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang menutup akses jongin untuk keluar dari kamarnya tangan pucatnya terulur untuk meraih tubuh jongin, jongin menatap tangan itu horror.

"hentikan, hentikan AKU BLANG BERHENTI DI SITU"

Wajah panic jongin tertera apik di wajah manis nya dan minseok melihatnya dengan jelas, rasa takut yang ahir ahir ini di alami jongin memang sangat menghawatirkan, minseok melangkah mendekati yijung, hantu wanita yang datang dari desa bersama dirinya.

"yijung hentikan dan beri jalan jongin untuk ke luar,"

Hantu yeoja berhanbok merah darah itu memalingkan kepalanya kearah minseok tanpa mengubah posisinya, minseok melihat aura menyeramkan yang ke luar dari tubuh hantu wanita itu, matanya berubah merah dengan bekas darah yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"aku menginginkannya "

Yijung berucap dengan suara rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja meremang, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sosok jongin yang kini berdiri mematung melihat tangan pucat itu mengarah padanya .

"jung yijung jika kau tak menghentikannya aku akan menghukummu "ucap minseok dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata kataknya, yijung hantu wanita itu perlahan lahan melanyang dan menghilang .

" kau baik baik saja jongin?"

"aku selalu baik baik saja "

Jongin dia melangkah melewati minseok, sedangkan minseok dia hanya dapat menatap punggung jongin dengan rasa iba

"aku sungguh tak apa apa hyung jadi jangan terlalu menghawatirkan aku ."

Jongin memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkah menuruni tangga, minseok kembali menghelakan nafasnya.

Jongin melewati meja makan dan melangkah ke luar pintu rumahnya.

"JONGIN KAU TAK MAKAN"

"AKU SEDANG TAK INGIN MEMAKAN RACUN YANG EOMMA BERIKAN PADAKU "

Taemin eomma jongin sudah akan melempar piring yang ia tata sebelum tangan minho menahan tangannya,

"anak kurang ajar, "

"bersabar lah "

"apa aku harus bersabar dengan tingkah anak mu itu choi minho "

"dia juga anakmu , suho hyung ada apa?"

Minho menyadari suho yang terus menatap pintu rumahnya .

"anak itu samakin hari bau tubuhnya semakin harum, jika terus di biarkan aku hawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya, bahkan stuma dan idego saja tak sanggup berada di rumah ini, mencium bau tubuh jongin membuat dua mahluk jelmaan paling setia ku tak sanggup menahan diri, jadi tak heran jika yijung pun menginginkannya, jadi apa tak apa apa membiarkanya pergi begitu saja "

Suho menatap taemin yang kini mulai mendudukkan dirinya .

"aku tak bodoh hyung, aku jelas tau apa yang terjadi sekarang, tapi jika aku tetap membiarkannya di rumah akan ada banyak mahluk dan hantu hantu yang mendatangi rumah kami, dan kami sudah membuat jimat agar harum tubuh jongin tak menarik perhatian mahluk mahluk di luar sana "

Jelas taemin dengan menundukan kepalanya

"dia anak yang special yang lahir di keturunan kita, dia wadah yang sempurna sebagai cenayang, karna usianya yang akan menginjak usia 18 tahun, usia ini adalah usia untuk perkembangan kemampuannya, kemampuan anak itu sugguh sangat luar biasa tapi kemampuan jongin bagai pedang bermata dua, kemampuan itu bisa melindunginya dan juga bisa melukainya, "

Semua orang menghelankan nafasnya.

Minseok berdiri di tengah anak tangga dan menatap ke maja makan tangan nya mengelus bulu lembut seekor anjing putih dengan tiga ekor yang indah, anjing itu menikmati setiap elusan yang di berikan minseok padanya. Entah sejak kapan sosok itu ada di samping minseok, hanya minseok lah yang tau.

Minseok melangkah mendekati meja makan bersama anjing itu, dia mengambil tasnya dan meminta ijin pada ayahnya suho dan paman juga bibinya untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya, minseok dan anjing itu melangkah beriringan dan saat melewati pintu rumah keluarga choi anjing itu berubah menjadi sesosok namja tampan dengan tas yang tersimpan apik di bahunya.

"kau merasakannya lu "

"yah aku merasakannya, ada aura yang kuat yang menyelimuti tubuh jongin, kau tau seperti buah yang akan matang wangi tubuhnya tak dapat di hindari bahkan oleh mahluk suci sepertiku."

"mahluk suci kau bilang"

"itu benar minseok aku mahluk bangsawan yang suci "

"kau hanya siluman anjing putih berekor tiga. bahkan sejarah tak pernah menuliskan mahluk sepertimu sebagai mahluk suci"

"aku mahluk suci hanya saja manusia yang bodoh itu tak mengetahuinya "

"manusia bodoh kau bilang, jika manusia itu bodoh di matamu kenapa kau bisa mencintai manusia seperti ku yang kau sebut bodoh "

"yah karna aku siluman bangsawan yang suci yang lebih bodoh dari para manusia sehingga aku jatuh cinta pada mahluk paling bodoh di antara mahluk bodoh lainnya "

"berengsek kau luhan "

"yah ku anggap itu sebagai pujian "

Minseok menatap jijik pada luhan dan berjalan mendahului luhan.

" aku serius tentang sepupumu jongin, dia manusia yang special, jika tak berhati hatiakan ada banyak mahluk yang menginginkannya, menginginkan kekuatan dan tubuhnya, jika jongin tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanya maka kekuatan itu bisa membuhuhnya."

Langkah minseok terhenti saat mendengar kata terahir yang luhan lontarkan, minseok menatap luhan yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"entahlah seokie aku merasa jongin bukan manusia biasa, seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat mahluk takkasat mata dan siluman menginginkannya, dan bisa ku katakana kini nyawanya sedang terancam "

"luhan " minseok menatap luhan dengan raut sedihnya

"tenanglah aku akan berusaha melindungi orang yang kau sayangi karna aku mencintaimu minseok "

Luhan mengusek rambut minseok dan menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Kim jongin itu istimewa begitulah pendapat suho saat pertama kali dia melihat jongin, wajar jika jongin memiliki kemampuan supranatural karna memang dia terlahir di keluarga cenayang yang hebat, namun suho yang terlahir memiiki kemampuan yang luar biasa mengakui jika jongin memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari sekarang, jika minseok bisa melihat mahluk tak kasat mata dan memiliki namja chingu seekor siluman anjing putih bertingkat bangsawan, maka jongin bisa merasakan aura, melihat mahluk tak kasat mata dan membaca pikiran sejak dia beranjak remaja, kemampuan itu adalah kemampuan yang paling sempurna di antara seluruh keturunan keluarganya.

Jongin pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan memasang erpone di telingaku dan memutar musik dengan volume full, bukan tanpa sebab aku melakukan ini tapi karna duniaku jauh lebih berisik dan jauh lebih padat dari manusia lainya, aku special begitu menurut suho ajushi tapi bagiku aku bukan orang yang special tapi salah satu orang tak beruntung. bukan hanya berisik dunia ku bahkan lebih padat dari orang orang, suara yang aku dengar bukan hanya suara yang biasa orang lain dengar namun aku bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang, sehingga tak ada yang bisa orang lain sembunyikan dariku, mungkin orang akan berpikir jika aku beruntung, tapi jujur aku tak pernah merasa beruntung, aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui sesuatu, dan itu sangat menyebalkan melihat seseorang yang bermuka dua membuat aku mual.

Dan soal duniaku yang padat ini, sungguh aku berbicara jujur karna duniaku lebih padat dari manusia lain. apa yang aku lihat berbeda dengan apa yang manusia lain lihat, terlalu banyak yang dapat ku lihat, lihat di jalan menuju sekolahku, aku bahkan tak dapat berjalan lebih cepat dari ini karna aku hanya takut menabrak hal yang tak aku inginkan dan berahir mengerikan.

Aku melangkah kan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah aku menghembuskan nafasku lelah, terlalu banyak siswa yang berkeliaran membuat kepalaku pusing, ini terlalu pengap untukku duniaku benar benar terlalu pengap, seandainya aku bisa tinggal di Pluto, mungkin aku akan memilih mengungsi ke sana, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa seperti itu, karna para siswa yang berkeliaran di depanku, seragam mereka sama namun alam mereka berbeda, yap sebagian dari siswa itu adalah mahluk tak kasat mata yang tak bisa di lihat oleh manusia biasa.

terkadang aku iri pada kemampuan minseok hyung, dia hanya di anugrahi mata batin berbeda denganku, entah sejak kapan aku dapat membaca pikiran manusia, bisa membedakan manusia dan mahluk lain selain manusia, seperti siluman anjing putih ber sok bangsawan dan sok suci seperti luhan, siluman itu menyebalkan, aku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah jika aku mau, tapi dengan resiko aku akan di kuliti oleh minseok hyung kekasih manisnya yang sialnya adalah sepupuku dari desa terpencil, yang masih mempercayai supra natural, sedangkan seoul adalah tempat yang berbeda, jika aku berada di desa minseok hyung mungkin aku akan di hormati seperti suho ajushi, tapi ini seoul, kota beser yang hanya sebagian kecil yang mempercayai hal seperti itu dan sialnya bagian kecil itu mungkin adalah keluargaku. Dan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika semua orang tau tentangku? Apakah aku akan di hormati sama seperti suho ajushi? Maka jawabanya TAK AKAN PERNAH, hal pertama adalah mungkin aku akan di tertawakan, hal kedua adalah mungkin aku akan di asingkan dan kemungkinan terbesar adalah aku akan di bully hingga aku memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu mahluk tak kasat mata, atau kata lainya bunuh diri, bukankah itu lucu?

Aku tak tau harus bersyukur atau apa, tapi yang pasti aku tak pernah menyukai kemampuanku.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah kearah bangku ku, dan saat aku duduk aku merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikanku dan saat aku melirik ke belakang dan saat aku lihat ternyata namja itu lagi, namja yang entah kenapa selalu ada di ruang pandanganku, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke papan tulis entah kenapa setiap kali namja itu memandangku atau berada di dekat ku aku merasakan hal yang aneh bukan suka atau rasa tertarik lainnya tapi rasa takut, yah aku merasakan takut saat berada di dekatnya, rasa takut tanpa alasan ,yah aku takut pada namja berkulit putih berwajah datar bermarga oh tersebut.

Aku merasa saat dia ada di dekatku seperti dia bisa membunuhku kapan saja, atau dia akan menerkamku jika aku lengah sedikit darinya, entah sejak kapan aku merasakan hal tersebut tapi yang pasti perasaan itu semakin menjadi setiap harinya.

.

.

\- jongin pov end-

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba, jongin segera melesat ke luar ruangan karna jongin merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan suasana di kelasnya, banyak mata yang memandangnya membuat jongin merasa risau, langkah kaki jongin berhenti di taman belakang sekolah di sana ada sebuah pohon besar yang biasa jongin tempati untuk beristiahat atau sekedar menenangkan pikirannya

Jongin mulai mendududkkan dirinya di bawah pohon dan segera memejamkan matanya saat angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

"tolong…. Tolong…"

Mata jongin terbuka sepenuhnya saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara seorang yeoja, jongin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, namun yang dia lihat bukanlah pemandangan di belakang gedung sekolahnya namun tepat berada di dasar sebuah jurang, matanya menyelusuri seluruh tempat tersebut hingga jongin kembali mendengar suara itu kembali.

"tolongggg tolonggg tolonggg"

Jongin hanya ,mendengar suara tersebut tanpa melihat wujudnya, hingga saat ia mendongkakkan wajahnya matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang yeoja bergelantungan menahan agar tubuhnya tak jatuh ke dasar jurang tepat di mana jongin berdiri.

Jongin melangkah meundur dan mencari sesuatu untuk dapat menolong yeoja tersebut hingga.

BRUKKK

Suara itu begitu nyaring dan jongin melihat sendiri di depan matanya yeoja tersebut jatuh, kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat berbau amis, jongin melangkah mundur saat mata yeoja berhambok merah darah tersebut terbuka dan menatap tepat ke bola mata jongin, darah segar masih terus mengalir hingga mengenai sepatu jongin, tubuh jongin membeku di tempat saat yeoja tersebut mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, hanbok merah darah nya yang kini terlihat sangat usang, rambut hitam yang tergerai tak beraturan, sebagian rambut nya menutupi wajah yeoja tersebut, dan bercak darah yang terus menetes ke tanah menambah suasana mencekam di sekitar jongin yakin di balik wajah yang tertutupi rambut tersebut yeoja itu masih menatap dirinya.

GREBBBBB

Jongin hampir mati kerna serangan jantung saat sebuah tangan pucat menggenggam kakinya, jongin melirik dengan ekor matanya melihat siapa yang melakukannya

Matanya membulat sempurna saat sosok yang sama persis dengan yeoja di depannya berada di belakangnya menggenggam kakinya, jongin segera menghentakan kakinya dan segera menjauh dari ke dua mahluk yang jongin sendiri tak tau itu apa.

Jongin melangkah mundur saat ke dua yeoja itu mendekat kearah jongin , dua sosok dengan perawakan sama persis itu melangkah dengan perlahan kea rah jongin.

"berhenti di situ."

Seakan tak mengerti dengan perkataan jongin ke dua yeoja tersebut masih melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jongin.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI "

Jongin berteriak dengan menutup matanya, dan seakan tubuh jongin di hempaskan ke bumi jongin segera membuka matanya, dan kini dia kembali berada di taman belakang gedung sekolahnya, jongin menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Nafasnya memburu hebat seakan akan jongin baru saja menyelesaikan lari maratonnya.

Jongin segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan saat ia menatap lurus ke depan yeoja itu, yeoja yang ada dalam mimpinya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Yeoja berhambok merah darah it uterus menatap jongin membuat jongin harus kembali menahan nafasnya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik yeoja itu kini sudah ada di depan wajah jongin. Tepat di depan wajahnya bahkan jongin bisa merasakan helayan rambutnya menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"apa yang kau mau jang yi jung "

"jiwa mu kim jongin aku sangat menyukai jiwamu"

Jongin kembali menahan nafas dan bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar suara rendah yijung yang berada di depannya.

"choi jongin apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Jongin melepas kontak matanya dengan yijung dan menatap kearah suara yang ia dengar.

Di sana berdiri seorang oh sehun namja yang sangat di takuti oleh jongin tanpa alasan itu berdiri dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat jongin tak tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan namja di depannya tersebut.

Jongin segera menghindari kontak mata dengan sehun dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya, dalam kamus kehidupan jongin sehun adalah orang yang tak ingin jongin dekati.

Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan sekolah tersebut, saat jongin berjalan di kolidor dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke belakang, jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Satu hal yang jongin sadari setiap kali sehun ada di sekitarnya maka mahluk lain akan hilang. Entah jongin harus bersyukur atau malah lebih waspada pada sehun, itulah yang kini jongin pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya, kini dia berada di sebuah hutan tepat di samping sungai kecil, jongin mendongkakkan kepalanya dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bulan purnama yang sangat indah, meski tengah malam namun suasana tak segelap itu, karna penerangan dari bulan dan kunang kunang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, jongin mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba meraih kunang kunang tersebut, senyum manis terhias di wajahnya, dan saat dia mengfokuskan matanya ke depan jongin menemukan seorang namja yang membelakangi nya, namja itu memakai pakayan lawas dengan hanbok abu abu melekat di tubuhnya dan warna rambut yang senada dengan hanbok yang dia pakai, di tangan kanannya dia memegang sebuah pedang yang terlumuridarah, ongin bisa melihat jelas darah yang masih menetes di ujung pedangnya.

Jongin memicingkan matanya dan dia melihat ada orang lain yang berbaring di depan namja yang membelakanginya, jongin tak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang itu karna sebagian tubuhnya terhalangi oleh namja yang berdiri membelakanginya, yang bisa jongin lihat hanya dari pinggang ke kakinya, orang itu memakai hanbok putih bersih jongin tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Jongin memundurkan langkahnya saat namja di depannya menggerakkan bahunya untuk membalikkan badanya dan saat namja itu akan membalikkan tubuhnya jongin segera menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, jongin mendudukkan diri dan menyandrkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dan matanya menyusuri kamarnya, kini kamarnya penuh dengan kertas kuning yang bertuliskan hurup yang jongin tak tau. Dan masih banyak lagi jimat jimat yang ada di kamarnya, tapi meski begitu jongin masih tetap tak dapat tidur dengann nyenyak.

"mimpi itu lagi, apa yang sebenarnya aku lihat "

Mimpi itu terus terulang setiap malamnya ahir ahir ini sehingga membuat jongin tak dapat kembali tidur, semenjak beberapa bulan lalu setiap ada mahluk tak kasat mata ada di sekitarnya saat dia sedang tertidur pasti jongin bisa melihat saat saat mereka meregang nyawa dan tak bisa di pungkiri jika itu benar benar menakutkan.

Jongin melirik jendela kamarnya dengan ekor matanya, dan jongin yakin di balik jendela itu ada sesuatu yang ada di sana dan jongin yakin seratus persen jika sesuatu di balik jendela itu adalah namja yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

"apa mau mu sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin nyawaku? Atau kau ingin jiwaku? Katakanlah, aku mulai lelah jika terus seperti ini"

Bisik jongin, namun jongin yakin dia pasti mendengarnya saat jongin merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti kamarnya secara tiba tiba, lalu menghilang setelahnya.

Jongin menghelankan nafasnya , dia menekuk kakinya dan memeluk kakinya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan kakinya.

.

.

.

GERRRRRRRRRRRRR

Minseok membuka matanya saat mendengar geraman seekoranjing, minseok turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri luhan, anjing putih ber ekor tiga itu menatap jendela kamar minseok dengan mata merahnya.

Minseok mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk leher anjing putih itu.

"tenanglah luhan, kita tunggu sampai besok malam, jika dia masih kemari kita akan turun tangan"

"kau masih bisa membiarkan nya seokie?"

Anjing yang di peluk minseok kini telah berubah manjadi seorang namja tampan dengan pakayan berwarna putihnya. Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata luhan.

"luhan kau tau rumah ini di jaga dengan mantra dan berbagai jimat tingkat tinggi, dan melihat mahluk ini bisa dengan mudah masuk, itu artinya dia bukan mahluk biasa."

"kau menganggap aku lemah seokie?"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka jendela kamar minseok, hingga teriakan minseok membuat gerakanya terhenti.

"berhenti di situ luhan, jika kau melangkah selangkah lagi, jangan pernah berharap kau bisa kembali lagi kemari"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berbalik menghadap minseok.

"tahanlah luhan kita tak memiliki persiapan apapun, besok, jika mahluk itu kembali lagi ke mari mari kita hadapi bersama sama luhan, jangan pernah bertindak sendiri lu, jika kau terluka dan kembali meninggalkan ku mungkin aku tak akan bisa bernafas lagi lu, cukup sekali hanya saat itu aku melihatmu terkapar tak berdaya, jadi jangan pernah pergi tanpa aku lu, jika harus mati aku ingin mat bersamamu jadi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi lu"

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata minseok, dan itu membuatnya ingin mati saja dari pada melihat air mata itu menetes.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan tentu mengingat dengan jelas saat di mana dia mengorbankannyawanya untuk melindungi minseok, hingga ahirnya dia membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan seorang pendeta dan kembali hidup dan menjalani hidupnya seperti manusia, hidup tanpa minseok benar benar melelahkan dan seakan kehidupan kembalinya menjadi terasa hampa seakan akan berada di dunia berbeda, hidupnya seperti kematian bahkan luhan tak tau dia sebenarnya masih hidup atau sudah mati, hingga takdir menemukannya kembali dengan minseok, dan hal itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan, bagi luhan minseok adalah hidupnya, nafasnya ada pada minseok begitu pun sebaliknya.

Jadi luhan berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan minseok untuk yang ke dua kalinya, dan mati bersama itu pilihan yang lebih baik dari pada salah satu dari mereka harus hidup karna kehidupan mereka tak akan jauh berbeda dari kematian.

Luhan menguatkan pelukannya pada minseok dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher minseok.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, di depan matanya jongin bisa melihat sehun yang menatapnya, jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap hal lain asal dia tak melihat wajah sehun, semakin hari rasa takutnya terhadap sehun semakin menjadi dan jongin tak tau apa alasanya merasakan hal itu pada sehun. saat mereka saling berpapasan, jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat sehun membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"ku harap harimu akan baik jongin "

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung sehun yang semakin manjauh darinya. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik.

Jongin duduk di salah satu bangku matanya menatap seorang gadis berseragam sama sepertinya, rambut hitamnya tergerai menutup wajahnya, seragamnya yang kumal dan gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali dari tampatnya.

Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja dan menatap pintu ruang musik, setidaknya ada tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"sujin"

Itu suara jongin dan gadis di balik piano itu perlahan lahan mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan, darah megalir di elupuk matanya turun menuju pipi gadis tersebut.

"aku sungguh sungguh tak mengerti dengan namja itu, sehun, kenapa aku merasa di bola matanya hanya ada aku? Lagi pula aku tak pernah mendengar suara hatinya, aku tak bisa tau apa yang dia pikirkan, dia pun memiliki aura yang ber beda dari manusia biasa, apa dia pun sama sepertiku? Sehingga dia bisa memblok pikirrannya dariku? Semakin aku pikirkan aku semakin merasa bingung padanya "

"HIKSS hiks hiks."

Jongin menghelankan nafasnya, jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju gadis tersebut.

"berhentilah menangis, sujin murid murid akan takut datang kemari dan tak akan ada orang yang mau memanin kan piano ini, karna mereka takut dengan suaramu. Mau kau mainkan sebuah lagu?"

Jongin menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum dan jari lentiknya menekan tuts piano dengan lincah, setidaknya masih ada satu hantu yang tak terpengaruh dengan bau tubuh jongin dia adalah sujin, gadis pencinta musik, dia hanya ingin mendengar manusia memainkan sebuah musik untuknya terutama piano yang sangat di cintainya.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok anak kecil yang menatapnya garang , jongin menghelankan nafasnya, haruskah dia berlari bocah itu tak akan menyerah mengejarnya jika dia berlari, mencari jalan lain? Itu mustahil jalan menuju rumahnya hanya memiliki satu jalan, tak ada jalan lain menuju rumahnya,tapi jika dia memaksa menerobos maka bukan hanya satu yang akan jongin jumpai tapi aka nada mahluk sejenis itu menunggu jongin di depan sana.

"huaaaaa eommmaaa aku ingin pulangggggg"

Teriak jongin frustasai, jongin merutuki garis keturunan keluarganya jika seperti ini jadinya, jongin berjongkok dan bergerak gelisah.

"berdirilah kau terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang tak tau arah pulang "

Jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya dan di depannya berdiri seorang oh sehun yang mengururkan tanganya di depan jongin, jongin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan meraih tangan sehun, namun segera di lepas paksa oleh jongin, jongin menatap sehun waspada, dia berdiri.

"akan ku anatar kau pulang"

"tap.."

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang itu mutlak "

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, jongin mempersilahkan sehun untuk berjalan di depannya, jongin terus menatap punggung sehun, dan mengingat apa yang dia lihat saat tangannya menyentuh tangan sehun, hal yang cukup mengerika jongin bisa melihat mayat mayat tergeletak di sekitarnya dan sebuah desa yang terbakar juga bau amis yang menyengat. Jongin tak mengerti apa itu masa lalu sehun atau kehidupan sebelumnya dari seorang oh sehun jongin sama sekali tak mengerti dengan manja yang berjalan di depannya, siapa dia sebenarnya .

"sudah masuk lah "

Jongin menatap pintu gerbang rumahnya dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, kenapa terasa sangat cepat, biasanya untuk melewati jalan ini jongin membutuhkan banyak waktu karna banyaknya hal yang mengganggu perjalannya tapi kali ini kenapa tiba tibasemua mahlik itu hilang? Apa karna ada sehun di dekatnya.

"terimakasih "

"yah "

Sehun melangkah menjauhi jongin, jongin memegang pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"apa mungin sehun memiliki aura dingin sehingga dia di hindari banyak mahluk halus? Jika benar maka terjawab sudah kenapa aku melihat itu saat menyentuhnya, manusia yang di kutuk karna kesalahanya di masa lalu memang memiliki aura dingin, mungkin dia seorang pembunuh di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi jika itu benar tak mungkin dia bisa terkenal dan di kagumi banyak orang, manusia dengan aura dingin cenderung tak di sukai dan tak di cintai oleh orang lain tapi sehun berbeda, jadi sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?"

BRUKKKKK

"AWWWWW"

Jongin menatap sengit minseok yang dengan tak berperasaan mendorongnya hingga dia tersungkur di halaman rumahnya.

"yakkk minseok hyung apa yang kau lakukan "

"aku melakukan suatu kebaikan "

"dengan mendorongku ?"

"kau tak memperhatikan mahluk yang mengantri di belakangmu? Mereka seakan akan ingin menerkamu apa kau tau ?"

Jongin menatap ke pintu gerbang rumahnya di sana berdiri luhan yang menggeram mengerikan di depan beberapa mahluk yang mulai menghilang satu persatu.

Minseok melangkah melewati jongin dan di ikuti oleh luhan.

"luhan itu cukup tampan dan menarik namun jika dia menggeram seperti itu dia tetap terlihat seperti seekor anjing "

"sialan kau jongin"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap minseok yang juga menatap nya.

"itu benarkan minseok hyung "

'tutup mulutmu jongin 'minseok menatap jongin dan mencoba berkomunikasi lewat pikirannya

"itu kenyataan minseok hyung"

'sekali lagi kau membuka mulutmu mati kau'

"baiklah maaf maaf "

Jongin berdiridari duduknya dan membersihkan debu di celananya, dan saat jongin mendekati luhan, jongin tersenyum ke arah luhan.

"heh siluman anjing putih kau mau tau apa yang di katakana minseok hyung barusan ?"

"aku tak tertarik "

"dia berkata kau begitu tampan dan semakin hari kau semakin menawan "

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah minseok yang sedang membolakan matanya, jongin berari menuju pintu rumahnya.

Minseok tersenyum canggung di hadapan luhan dan merutuki kemampuan jongin dan mulut saja minseok memang sering berpikiran seperti itu ahir ahir ini dan sialnya jongin mengetahuinya.

"EHEMMM ayo kita masuk lu"

Minseok berlari menuju pntu masuk, luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya, namun senumnya luntur dan membalikkan tubunya kea rah sebuah pohon.

"siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan di sinilah minseok dan luhan di sebuah bukit di belakang rumah nya. Tadi sesuai rencana mereka, mereka akan mengejar mahluk yang selalu berada di sekitar rumah mereka, mereka mengejar nya sampai ke bukit di belakang rumahnya, bertanya di mana suho, taemin dan minho? Entah kenapa mereka bertiga tak dapat menyadari ke beradaan mahluk ini selama ini, dan hal itu menandakan jika mahluk ini bukan mahluk sembarangan, dan hanya luhan yang dapat merasakan ke hadiran dari mahluk ini.

Minseok menelan ludahnya kasar bagai mana mungkin mahluk seperti ini berada di dekat jongin ini sedikit gila, ukuran nya bahkan lebih tinggi dari pohon pohon yang tumbuh , dan taring juga bulunya membuat minseok bahkan tak dapat berdiri dengan tenang.

"kau takut ?"

"t..t..ti..dak "

"kau ini jelas sekali jika kau takut "

"sudahlah searang pikirkan bagai mana cara kita menghadapinya"

"mudah saja, tubuhnya yang besar itu membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak "

"begitukah "

"iya "

"jadi?"

"jadi serang saja dia "

"kau tak memiliki rencana lu"

"untuk apa ? itu hanya mengulur waktu"

Minseok merutuki sikap sombong luhan yang satu ini itu enar benar menyebalkan, bagai mana mungkin menyerang seekor serigala yang memiliki tinggi setinggi pohon dan tubuh 2 kalidari rumahnya tanpa rencana apapun oh ayolah siapapun tolong sadarkan luhan untuk kali ini.

Luhan memutar kipasnya dan kipas itu berubah menjadi pedang dan tanpa pikir panjang dia meloncat dan menyerang serigala di depannya namun jauh dari perediksi luhan siluman Ini sangat lincah dan memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi, dan luhan bersumpah siluman di depannya ini memiliki kemampuan yang jauh di atasnya, kemampuan seperti ini yang pernah luhan hadapi hanya satu siluman yaitu sang ayah, dan kini siluman yang memiliki kemampuan setara dengan ayahnya berdiri di depan nya.

Minseok yang mengetahui jika luhan sedang kesulitan segera mengeluarkan kertas mantra dan melempernya, setelah itu muncullah 8 mahluk jelmana seperti perajurit berbadan 3 kali dari tubuh minseok, minseok terus merapalkan mantra hingga membuat ke 8 mahluk itu menyebar dan menyerang siluman di depannya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat kemampuan minseok yang semakin hari semakin meningkat, bocah yang sama sekali tak tertarik pada dunia supranatural kini memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan suho.

.

.

.

Minseok menjatuhkan diri bersamaan dengan mahluk jelmaannya yang terahir menghilang, luhan yang melihat itu segera berlari dan berdiri di depan minseok .

"kau baik baik saja minseok "

"tenagaku hampir habis mahluk itu terlalu kuat lu"

Luhan menatap siluman yang kini menatapnya, minseok mencoba berdiri dan membuka sarung pedangnya, minseok menneteskan darahnya ke pedang yang ia gunakan. Mata luhan membulat saat minseok melakukannya.

"apa yang kau lakuka"

"tenanglah luhan "

"kau menyakiti dirimu seokie"

"ini ilmu yang di berikan appa padaku, ini akan membuat pedangku tajam dan mempu menebas siluman"

"tapi kau bisa menempelkan kertas mantra di pedang mu "

"itu tak akan berguna untuk mahluk di depan kita"

Luhan menghelankan nafsanya, benar apa yang di katakana minseok siliman di depannya bukan siluman sembarangan, lukan melakukan ancang ancang, begitupun dengan minseok.

WUSHHHHHH

Mata minseok membola begitupun dengan luhan yang menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya, siluman itu merubah dirinya dengan sosok manusia, memang bukan hal aneh lagi jika siluman bisa seperti itu karna luhan pun bisa seperti itu, tapi bukan itu yang membuat minseok dan luhan kaget tapi sosok itu sosok yang taka sing bagi mereka berdua, dan mereka benar benar tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah siluman.

"kau tak tau tentang hal ini lu"  
"mana aku tau "

"bukankah kau sepupunya?"

"aku hanya di berikan setatus itu oleh pendeta tua itu, mana aku tau jika sepupuku itu juga adalah siluman dan sialnya dia lebih tangguh dariku "

"kau masih bisa mengutuk kemampuanmu ?"

"apa yang akan kita lakukan seolanjutnya"

"melawannya meski dia adalah sepupumu tapi jika dia menyakiti jongin aku tak akan mengampuninya "

"itu tak masalah karna bagiku kau lah yang paling berharga , di bandingkan oh sehun sepupu ku"

Luhan dan minseok menatap oh sehun yang ternyata adalah siluman serigala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok hallo apa kabar semua? Aku kembali lagi,,,, tenang saja selama ff ku masih ada yang belum selesai itu artinya aku masih akan terus menulis, hingga semua ff ku selesai semua Maka aku akan berhenti dari dunia per ff an.

Bagai mana, ini sudah sangat lama aku rencanakan tapi baru kali ini bisa aku post dan baru beres,pasti aneh yah ,,, aku sudah lama tak menulis jadi bahasanya dan penulisannyaamburadul hehehe mohon maafkan saya yah…

Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya, dan terimakasih karna sudah membaca ff ku.

Dan terimakasih juga kepada semua yang sering baca ff ku soal ff love or money ku akan ku usahakan minggu ini aku post part terahirnya .

Gomawooooo


End file.
